Bad Guy
by Kelly Beck
Summary: He chased her down... Oneshot. I was bored, but... review please? I'd like to know how I did!


The forest held scarce greenery, it's moist ground bare except for twigs or leaves that had fallen and died there. The trees were tall and gray, standing like thin, stretched-out sentries. Dry, dark leaves clung to there branches, as if holding on for dear life.

The silence was penetrated by the sound of my labored breathing. My legs ached from running and were scratched and sore from thistles and thorns that had grazed them. I pushed onward, blinking frightened tears out my eyes.

Behind me, I heard the dry ground thumping in synchronization with my heart. He was chasing me. I heard him breathing hard, slipping in a laugh or two when he realized I could trip and fall at any second. He could have caught up with me at any time he chose, but he lagged behind just barely, letting me think that I might have a chance. That was his nature. Savage, cruel… and hedonistic.

He'd found me walking home in the dark, unaccompanied, my wand in Ollivander's for repair. How stupid I was not to have borrowed one, or at least left headquarters with another member. The forest had been the first place I saw, panic and fear driving me ignorantly to the one place that was sure to be isolated. Such an ironic situation.

I blinked once. And then I slipped and tumbled down a rough bank, wincing at the rocks that dug into my back.

I sat up, aching, and looked around frantically. Where had he gone? I stood up and glanced around, eyes rolling back and forth over the trees. They mocked me with their furtive illusions. For one glorious moment, I thought that perhaps he'd given up. But I knew better than that.

A sickeningly familiar sound rang through the forest. Thick, raucous laughter.

Lightning fast, he appeared in front me, leering. With a wave of his hand I was thrown backwards into a nearby oak, the force of his nocturnal spell stealing my breath.

A hand, thick and strong, caught hold of the front of my coat and hot, fervid breath puffed onto my face. I blinked and was staring straight into the grizzled face of Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello, love," he said gratingly and I held my breath. His voice was just as I remembered: frightening and as rough as fresh sandpaper.

"Why…me?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice as steady as possible. The question didn't even make sense but it was the only thing I could think of.

He chuckled. The sound was husky... Like a soft growl.

"It's not everyday I see a throat like yours." he said, and then added, "Or a figure…"

His smile then was terrifyingly… wolfish. "I heard from you-know-who that the Order was posting a few members on watch. Who knew that I would be lucky enough to get you tonight?"

"Kill me now and you'll be hunted until you die." I threatened icily. I was in no position to talk, and we both knew it.

"Who said I wanted to _kill _you, sweet?" he breathed and I saw his pointed, yellow teeth. His other hand brushed my thigh and my stomach twisted with panic, "I just wanted to stop and say hello. I was on my way to a bash a few streets over. Lot's of children out…"

"You're disgusting." I said. Some part of brain pushed me to say it, probably because words were the only defense I had.

"You can't deny a werewolf his treats…" he chuckled, "This is my pay for serving the Dark Lord. He seems to know my taste well…"

"Let me go." I said through clenched teeth. I was beginning to tremble.

"No, no darling… I do believe I've had my fun with chasing…"

He sniffed the air, closing his eyes. The corners of his lips turned up as he smiled.

"Delicious girl…" he said, "They shouldn't have sent me alone."

"I… what?" I was trying to think, to form some plan of escape. He was strong, pressing my back into the tree. I winced.

"I'm supposed to bring you back," he replied, "Dark Lord's orders. But…" he grinned, licking his lips in a slow, obscene manner, "He should've sent someone to keep me in line."

Blood lust, pleasure, it was written all over his face. His eyes were startling, rings of shocking blue surrounding tiny, black pupils.

"I…" I couldn't speak. He was so close, I could smell the blood on him.

"Because…" he whispered, lips brushing my ear, "I'm a bad guy."


End file.
